


glass tower

by georgias_candy



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Entirely Self-Indulgent, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, basically just an alexbelle au, because im evil, idk what this is, like myself this is crap, this is trash im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgias_candy/pseuds/georgias_candy
Summary: isabelle always felt like something was missing but she never knew what it was.
Relationships: Isabelle Fuhrman/Alexander Ludwig, Jackie Emerson/Jack Quaid
Kudos: 2





	glass tower

isabelle pov

shopping with leven was always difficult but holiday shopping was even worse. she would be dragged into every store at the mall to help leven find gifts for her third cousins or great uncles. as isabelle got shoved into forever 21 for the 14th time, she wondered what she was doing with her life. while isabelle loved leven, she wasn't jackie.

flashback

"isabelle! isabelle! come here!" isabelle looked up to see her best friend, jackie, with caterpillars all over arm. she giggled and ran over to her 6 year old friend.

"i want one too" she exclaimed while running around looking for more caterpillars. to her, caterpillars were young fairies that hadn't yet grown wings. the were like geodes, plain but hiding wonderful things inside.

present day

isabelle shook her head bringing her back to the present. when she looked up to see leven running around comparing everything in the store, it reminded her of jackie, her best friend who disappeared 3 years ago. one day she was there, the next she wasn't. no one, including isabelle, had managed to keep in touch with her.


End file.
